


Tender Touch

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hellish events on Midnight, the Doctor just needs his wife's tender touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by asmilelikestarlight over on Tumblr.

The Doctor wearily walked off the bus, his mind and body aching. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with his wife and disappear for a few decades.

He barely stepped onto the platform when he saw a rush of blonde heading towards him. He opened his arms and caught her in a tight hug, holding her desperately to him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into his shoulder, clinging to him. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I should’ve gone with you. I’m so sorry.”

He buried his nose into her hair and swallowed the lump in his throat. It was supposed to be a relaxing weekend. He’d taken Rose and Donna to a leisure planet renowned for its spas but also local landmarks; while the girls had a spa day, he’d gone to see the sapphire waterfalls. But of course it all went wrong.

The Doctor shivered as he remembered the cold, oily, intrusive presence of the unknown entity slowly over taking his mind. He’d tried blocking it out but by the time he realized something was invading his mind, it was too late. The only this he could do was barricade the piece of his mind that housed Rose’s consciousness, desperate to keep her safe.

Between blocking out his bondmate and being overrun by a foreign telepath, the Doctor was exhausted.

“Let’s go home,” he whispered, tugging her in the direction they’d parked the TARDIS.

Rose wrapped her arm around his waist and slowly guided him home.

They went straight to bed, despite it barely being dinnertime. They changed into their pajamas and settled under the blankets. Rose tugged him into her arms, for once being the big spoon as she curled herself around him and held him close.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered as she felt a stab of pain flare across their bond.

He said nothing, but wriggled closer into her embrace.

Rose buried her nose into his neck. She desperately wanted to wrap his mind in hers and soothe away the aches and raw wounds the entity had left behind, but she didn’t know how well he would receive her telepathic presence. Even though he’d stopped actively blocking her, he hadn’t yet invited her fully back into his mind, and the disconnect was giving her a headache.

The Doctor let out a ragged breath and raised his hands to rub roughly at his forehead.

“Is there anything I can do?” Rose begged, hating to see her husband in such pain.

“This is about all you can do, love,” he whispered softly. “It’ll heal on its own.”

Rose nodded against him and lifted her hand to replace his. She gently massaged his forehead and the ridge of his brow before stroking her fingers through his hair. Gradually, his muscles started to relax. She continued the circuit, and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“Sleep, love,” she whispered. “I’ve got you.”

He leaned back into her, and after a few more minutes of her playing with his hair, he was asleep.

Rose sighed in relief, and held him close as she forced herself to stay awake and keep watch over him.

It was a good thing, too, because barely an hour had passed and he tensed in her arms. She unthinkingly reached for their bond to try and soothe him, but he cried out and curled into himself. She cursed and withdrew into her own mind again, ignoring the ache of her consciousness trying to reach out for him, and she instead soothed him with her touch.

“You’re okay, Doctor,” she whispered, running her hands up and down his chest. His hearts were beating frantically in his chest and his skin was getting tacky with sweat. “Wake up, love, you’re all right. You’re safe. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

He cried out sharply once more, before his eyes snapped open and he rolled away from her. Rose let him go, ignoring the stab of pain as he wrenched himself out of her arms. He lay on his back, panting, and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Doctor?” she asked, reaching a hand out towards him.

His eyes snapped open, as though he were surprised to see her, and his face crumpled in agony.

“Doctor!”

Oh, God, was the entity still attacking him? Had it done permanent damage? Was he okay?

“Rose,” he whispered. “Rose, why aren’t you here?”

“I am here, Doctor,” she said, her heart hammering in her chest. “I’m right here, Doctor, look.”

“You’re not,” he gasped, cradling his head in his hands. “You’re gone. Why are you gone? You’re gone! What’s happened? You’re gone! You’re _gone!!_ ”

Understanding finally dawned on her, and she hesitantly reached out towards the piece of his mind she’d been guarding but not touching since he’d come back from the disastrous bus tour.

“I’m here,” she whispered. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you wanted…”

The moment her mind brushed against his, he moaned in relief and twined his mind tightly around hers.

“Rose,” he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as she gathered him into her mind and held him tightly. “My Rose. You’re here. You’re _here_.”

“I’m so sorry,” she whimpered, eyes stinging with tears as she realized she’d been the one causing him pain. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you wanted anything else in your mind.”

“I always want you in my mind,” he whispered, rolling towards. Their fronts pressed together as he wrapped her in his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers, reveling in her soft, golden presence. “You’re beautiful. My Rose. Missed you there.”

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, running a soothing touch over the raw edges of his mind where the entity had torn through. He shivered at the touch and leaned into it, exposing other tender places that had been wounded from the day. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know,” he whispered, sending her reassurances. “I just…”

His telepathic presence receded slightly but Rose caught a flicker of shame and uncertainty.

“What, Doctor?” she asked softly, running her fingers down his cheek.

“Didn’t know if you’d want to be back in my mind, after…” he mumbled, feeling silly now that he could feel her overwhelming and unconditional love for him.

“Oh, Doctor. Of course! I always want to be there. You’re beautiful,” she said, showing him how warm and happy and loved he made her feel. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” he breathed, brushing his lips across hers.

Rose sighed against his lips as she angled her nose away from his so she could deepen the kiss. Her mouth moved languorously against his as she continued to swaddle him in comfort and reassurances.

 _Stop that…wasn’t your fault, love_.

Rose pulled her lips from his and trailed them across his face, tracing his freckles with her mouth.

_I should’ve realized you needed my help._

_It’s over with, Rose. I forgive you and I understand. Please don’t dwell on it_.

Rose conceded, but she kept her touch on their bond sweet and tender nevertheless, even as she could feel his impatience for something a bit more passionate.

The Doctor huffed and angled his head to catch her lips between his as she tried to make another circuit around his face. Rose smirked against his lips, but kissed him back, letting him set the pace. She could feel the beginning stirrings of arousal as his tongue begged entrance at her mouth and as his hand tentatively cupped her breast.

He carefully increased the intensity of the touch on their bond, using the passionate undertones to stoke their desires into a flame.

“Want you,” he mumbled against her mouth as he lazy rubbed his growing cock against her hip. “Please?”

“Of course,” she whispered.

She rolled over onto her back and started shedding her sleep clothes, prompting the Doctor to do the same. When they were both sufficiently naked, he rolled on top of her, settling himself in the cradle of her thighs.

Their combined arousal burned brightly across their bond, making them both shiver in pleasure and anticipation.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” he murmured. He dropped his mouth to her neck and pressed little suckling kisses to the delicate skin as he palmed her breasts, kneading and squeezing and teasing the soft flesh.

“Mmm, I’m ready,” she sighed, scratching her nails lightly up and down his back as she pushed her chest into his eager hands.

On the next pass of her hands down his back, Rose skated her fingertips across his bum before snaking her hand under his hips and take his hard length in her hand. He hissed at the touch and rocked into her hand as she stroked him slowly.

 _Now love_ , he whispered, scraping his teeth along her jugular. She guided him to her entrance, and they both held their breaths as she helped him thrust into her wet heat.

 _Blimey you feel so good_.

The Doctor held himself still for a few moments and returned his attentions to her neck. The skin was pink and glistening, and he moved his attentions to the other side of her neck. Just as he lightly bit down on her neck, Rose tilted her hips up and gave him the go-ahead.

He kept his face buried in her neck as he moved against her.

Their bedroom was filled with their soft sighs and breathless moans as he rocked slowly and deeply into her. He didn’t think he would ever grow tired of making love to Rose.

 _Good to know_ , she teased having caught the rogue thought.

_It’s true, though. I love being inside you, in every sense._

She gasped as their telepathic connection deepened, as it always did when they were intimate. She could barely tell where she ended and he began, and she could feel the push-pull of her muscles as he thrust into her, as well as how good it felt for him to have her walls gripping his aching length so tightly.

She squeezed him from the inside, and his rhythm stuttered.

 _Getting close, love_ , he warned, picking up the pace for more friction.

 _Me too_ , she said, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Rose felt the ache in her belly deepen as the ache in the Doctor’s cock sharpened. He was so close, and feeling his nearly overwhelming arousal always pushed her over the edge too. The great thing about feeling everything your partner felt was that neither of them was ever left unsatisfied.

 _Close_ , he panted, his hips losing their finesse as he rutted frantically into her.

He grunted into her ear as he thrust deeply into her. After a handful of thrusts, he stiffened above her and let out a wrenching groan. Feeling him pulsing inside her and feeling the white hot pleasure coursing through him was enough to tip Rose over the edge too. She cried out his name and tightened her grip around his hips and shoulders as she rocked herself against him, losing herself to the pleasure.

The Doctor’s arms shook as he held himself up on his forearms.

 _It’s okay,_ Rose soothed, patting his arm to get him to drop. _You won’t hurt me_.

He carefully lowered his weight until he was pressed up against her, sighing as his mind went blissfully blank. It was as though the last twelve hours were all a horrid nightmare. Rose brushed against his mind soothingly, wrapping him up into her mind once more. He sighed into her neck and wriggled his arms under her shoulders to hug her just as tightly as she was hugging him.

“I love you,” he murmured into her collarbone.

“As I love you,” she whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple.

They knew they’d have to move eventually, but for the time being they contented themselves to stay twined like this, body and soul, and basking in the physical and emotional intimacy of the moment.


End file.
